Family time
by GreggolovesNicky
Summary: 1 father and 3 children and 1 boyfriend makes 1 family. Nick/Greg slash
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to **Glostarz** and **Lily G** for being my beta!

This story will be a series of one-shots, starting at the beginning of season 4.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Meeting the family**

"Why do we have to go to the lab?" the little boy asked his father.

"You know why. Grissom needs me to go to an important meeting." the father answered his question, "Just hurry up." he added, while holding the little boy's hand.

When he opened the door, the little boy ran inside, followed by his two siblings.

"Guys, no running!" the father shouted.

However, the children weren't listening, they were too exciting about being in a new environment. Their father entered the break room where his colleagues were already waiting for him to arrive.

"I'm sorry that you had to come on your day off, Greg. But it will only take an hour or so." Grissom said, while placing a cup of coffee in the young CSI-trainee's hand.

"You had nothing planned, did you? Or were you planning to go out or something?" Warrick asked, while playfully slapping the smaller man on his back.

"No, nothing like that, but…" Greg tried to explain, but his words were cut off by the noise in the hall. "Just, hold on a minute. I'll be right back." Greg said, while returning to the hall after placing his coffee cup on the table.

The others could hear children laughing and shouting and Greg's voice was heard over it all. After a minute or so, the door to the break room opened again. A small boy ran inside with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a black Guns'n Roses t-shirt, with black tight jeans and black Converse All Stars, his hair was styled in a fauxhawk. When he noticed that the adults were looking at him, he cheerfully greeted them, his hazel brown eyes were shining with the attention he got.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Catherine asked the energetic boy. "Are you here all by yourself?" she added.

He just shook his head and before he could say anything, the door opened again. The first person to enter the break room was a little girl who was about the same height and age as the giggling boy. She was wearing a red Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a heart print, a denim skirt and red but almost black boots. Her dark blond hair was kept up in a high ponytail. Behind the girl, Greg came inside, while pushing an older boy in front of him. The boy was wearing a black and grey striped shirt, with grey tight jeans and black Converse All Stars. His brown hair was up in spikes, with the tips dyed bright red. There could be spotted a shiny earring in his left earlobe, his dark eyes were not leaving the screen of the game boy, he was playing with. He wasn't bothered at all that Greg was just pushing him inside the break room.

"You brought your nephews and niece to the lab with you?" Warrick curious asked.

"You know, the lab is no place for children, Greg." Grissom said, while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I know Griss, but I couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice so I had to bring them with me." Greg explained, while nervously biting his bottom lip.

"I thought you had no nieces or nephews, Greg." Nick said while eying the little boy who was exploring the break room, "Let alone, siblings at all."

"Euhm, yeah well, I…" Greg started to explain. But he was interrupted by the little boy, who was now underneath the table.

"Look what I found, daddy!" he cheerfully shouted, while showing Greg something he had found under the table.

"Daddy?" Warrick and Catherine said at the same time. The others were not saying anything at all, but they just looked at Greg with a shocked expression on their faces.

It was quiet for a little while. The children seemed to feel the change in the atmosphere, they were suddenly very quiet as well. The little boy had even come out from under the table. Everyone in the break room just stood there, no one knew what to say or do. Until the little energetic boy had enough.  
While pulling his dad's shirt, he loudly said: " What's going on, daddy? Are those grown-ups angry with you?"

"No, Q, they're not angry with me, they're just a bit surprised." Greg said while nervously eyeing his older co-workers.

"That's an understatement, Greggo!" Warrick said, "I just didn't see you as a parent, you're still a kid yourself!" he added.

"I'm not a child anymore, Warrick." Greg said, "I'm only a couple of years younger than you are."

"So, why don't you introduce them to us, Greggo?" Catherine said, making an attempt to stop the awkward atmosphere.

"Sure, Cath." Greg began. "Euhm, I mean Catherine." he added when he noticed Catherine's expression when he called her by her hated nickname.

"Well, everyone, this is my eldest, Jayden Damian. He's nine years old and completely addicted to his game boy." Greg said.

When he introduced his oldest son, the boy quickly looked up from his game boy and gave his dad's colleagues a brief smile. But quickly he returned his attention back to his game. Greg just rolled his eyes and after that, he pulled the girl towards him. The girl placed her arms around her dad's waist and buried her face in his shirt.

"And this beautiful girl is Mackenzie Marilyn and she is ten years old." Greg continued with a smile on his face. When he finished the introduction of his only daughter, her head popped up and with a grin on her face, she corrected him.

"I am five, daddy, not ten!" she said smiling, "You can never remember how old I am, right, daddy?"

Greg just gave his young daughter a kiss on the top of her head. "It's a good thing that at least you know how old you are." he answered while winking at the others.

"And that little man over there is Quentin Madison and he is Mackenzie's twin." Greg continued the introduction, while pointing at the little boy.

After that it was quiet again and Greg anxiously waited for his colleagues to respond.

"Well, it is nice to meet y'all." Nick said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, nice to meet you guys." Warrick added.

"But, why didn't you ever tell us that you had kids?" Catherine wondered, asking the question that was on everybody's mind.

Greg didn't really know how to answer that question. He started to stutter and was feeling quite embarrassed and uncomfortable. Luckily for him the twins demanded his attention and Grissom really wanted to get the meeting started. So when the kids were occupied with coloring books, pens and the game boy, the adults started the meeting. When they finished, Greg just wanted to leave as soon as possible to avoid more questions and curious looks from his colleagues. Nick gave him a reassuring smile, while Greg was gathering the kids together.

The next shift, his colleagues were not holding out on the questions and it made Greg feel rather uncomfortable. The only one who didn't join the interrogation was Nick and to be honest Greg was really glad about that. He had been friends with Nick since the day he started working at the lab. They would hang out together, along with Warrick and sometimes Sara as well. A couple of weeks ago, they ended up sitting in the bar by themselves when Warrick left early and Sara cancelled the get together. Nick and Greg just talked about lots of things and they had a great time. After some more alcohol, Nick got braver and that's when he kissed Greg. Greg was rather surprised by this move, but he enjoyed every second of it.

The first time they worked together again was a bit awkward. But when Greg invited Nick out for breakfast they talked it over and decided to go for a real date the following weekend. That Saturday, Nick had picked Greg up from his apartment, but Greg was already waiting outside and was eager to leave. Nick didn't really think anything about it, he just thought that Greg was impatient like always. He had been to Greg's apartment several times, but lately they were meeting each other at other places. On their first real date, they went to the movies and after that they went for a drink at a local bar. Outside Nick's car they kissed again. It was too soon to call it a real relationship, but both of them felt like it was heading that way.

Nick always had seen Greg as his younger brother, he was too energetic and childish for him. Their age gap was really showing. But after the lab had blown up and Greg was started to train to become a CSI, Greg had toned down. Not only his appearance but he was calmer and more serious than before. But still the funny and energetic Greg would come out once in a while and Nick really enjoyed that.

He was extremely surprised to found out that Greg was a father of three, but Greg must have had a good reason not to mention his kids before. But he was sure that Greg would tell them when he was ready for it. He just made sure that his colleagues dropped the subject and left Greg alone. Which was highly appreciated by his new lover.

* * *

Please R&R! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to **Glostarz** and **Lily G** for being my beta!

I also added a few unbetaed lines, so all remaining mistakes are mine!

And thanks to all for your lovely reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 Family date **

"So, where are we going today?" Nick curiously asked while looking at his boyfriend.

"Well, because the kids are coming along, I thought we might as well go to this huge playground around the corner and have dinner after that. Does that sound okay with you?" Greg said, while he pulled his boyfriend closer.

"Sure, that's fine by me. It'd be nice to get to know your kids and spent the day with all of you." Nick said while he kissed his lover on the lips.

"Dad! We're ready to go!" Greg's oldest son Jayden shouted.

"Please, Jay, don't shout." Greg said while he pulled away from his boyfriend to gather their stuff.

"Need some help, G?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, can you make sure the kids get in the car, please." Greg answered, while he was putting some soda cans in the cool box.

"Sure, no problem." Nick said, already gently pushing Jay along with him.

After everybody was in the car, they went for a short drive until they arrived at a huge play area. It had swings, sandboxes, a baseball court and everything you expect at a playground. The kids immediately jumped out of the car and towards the gates of the playground, impatiently waiting for the two men to join them.

"Okay kids, you go and play, have fun. Nick and I are going sit over there, okay?" Greg said, while pointing towards an empty spot on the grass.

After a quick nod, the kids ran towards the swings and slides. Smiling, the two men walked towards the empty spot on the grass, where they laid a blanket to sit down on. When they were settled, with a nice cold beer in their hands, they just looked at the kids who were enjoying themselves.

"It's really nice here, isn't it?" Greg asked while he pulled Nick a bit closer.

Feeling Nick tense up, he quickly let go of his lover. "Sorry, babe. I always forget that you don't like PDA." Greg whispered.

"It's okay, baby. I'm sorry, but I never feel comfortable showing affection in public." Nick said, while he quickly squeezed Greg's upper leg.

They just sat there together in silence, just watching the three Sanders-children playing, with the energy that only young children have.

"You know, I am glad that you explained to me why you never have mentioned your kids before." Nick broke the silence, while looking at his new boyfriend.

"Yes, I am really glad that we talked about it yesterday." the younger man answered, "And you have to know that I am sorry that I never talked about them before. It's not that I'm ashamed of them, but with the circumstances I was not comfortable talking about being a dad."

"I know, Greggo. But you have to admit that it feels better that you don't have to pretend to be someone else, right?" the older said with a smile on his face.

"You right and I am kind of relieved that I finally told you about the kids, Lisa and everything else. From now on, no more secrets and lies." Greg said while facing his partner.

"That is a promise." Nick answered while looking at his lover with a loving smile on his face.

"Look, Q and Jay want you to come over." Greg said while looking at his two sons, "It seems that they want you to play baseball with them."

"What about you, G?" Nick asked, while he already got up from the blanket.

"You are joking right? I was the captain of the chess squad." Greg answered with a grin, "Chess, Nicky."

"Okay, I get the point. Well, see you later." Nick said, while patting the younger man on the shoulder.

"Have fun!" Greg shouted, while Nick was already joining his two sons. All three off them stopped to turn around and wave at him.

Seeing his only daughter on the swing he decided to join her and give a push or perhaps go on the swing himself. When everybody was tired of playing, they got together to enjoy a cold drink.

"That was really fun, Nick!" Jay said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, you're a lot better at baseball than daddy." Quentin added, not noticing his dad rolling his eyes after this comment.

"We really should do that again!" Jay said, "Can we dad?"

"Sure, if Nick wants to." Greg said, "But give him a break, you wore him out!"

"Well, they're not the only one." Nick said, while playfully pushing Greg.

"Nicky, behave!" Greg said with a slight blush on his cheeks, "I think we better get going."

They went to a family restaurant, close to the playground. The family had been there once before, the food was good and they didn't mind if there were children with you. The waitress came over to take their orders, being the oldest Jay already knew what he wanted and ordered for himself, but the younger children needed some help.

"Why don't you ask your daddy to help you?" the elderly waitress said to Mackenzie, "Right dad?" she added, while winking at Nick.

"Euhm… yeah sure. Would you like some chicken nuggets, Mack?" Nick asked the little girl.

"Sure!" she answered him, "Can I have ice-cream as dessert, daddy?" she asked Greg.

"Yeah, can I have ice cream too, daddy?" Quentin said joining the conversation, while climbing on his dad's lap.

Rather confused the waitress looked at both men, not knowing how to respond. But before one of them could try to explain what was going on, little Quentin already solved the problem in his own spontaneous way.

"Nick is not our daddy, he's my daddy's boyfriend." he blurted out, making Nick and the waitress blush.

"So, can we have ice-cream as dessert or not daddy?" Mackenzie asked her dad again, totally unaware of the uncomfortable adults.

"Sure, sweetie, sure." the blond man answered, relieved with the change of subject.

While mumbling an apology the waitress walked away to get their orders.

"See, I told you it looks like you're aging backwards!" Nick laughed.

"You're just jealous, old man." he joked back, while poking the other man in his side, "Hopefully the waitress is not too afraid to bring our food."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, I'm sure Quentin will say something about it!" Nick answered with a smile on his face.

* * *

Please R&R :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **Glostarz** and **Lily G** for being my beta!

And thank you to my readers for your reviews and adding this story to your favorites and alerts! :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3 Nicky**

"Daddy!" shouted five-year old Mackenzie, while running inside her father's bedroom.

"Mack, don't shout please." Greg mumbled, while he buried his head under his pillow.

"But daddy!, Q won't let me watch SpongeBob." the little girl said, still talking a bit louder than it was necessary.

To be woken up this abruptly always made Greg extremely grumpy, he was definitely not a morning person. Or rather an afternoon person, since he worked night shifts. Mackenzie was used to her father's grumpiness and decided to make sure he was fully awake and paid attention to her. She tried to tickle him, but when that didn't work, she just jumped on the bed, making her dad moan in protest. But still he wasn't planning to get up before his alarm clock went off. He gently pushed her off the bed and pulled the comforter completely over his head.

The little girl just stood there, besides her dad, while light snoring was heard again from underneath the comforter. Her lip started to tremble and she did her best to fight against the tears. All the commotion had caused some movement next to her dad. Dark brown hair was seen from underneath the comforter and two sleepy brown eyes were looking directly at her.

"What's the matter, Mack?" the brown haired man said, his voice thick with sleep.

Happy that someone was paying attention to her, she quickly walked towards the other side of her father's bed.

"Q won't let me watch Spongebob and daddy went back to sleep!" Mackenzie said, while she climbed in the bed.

"Can I stay with you, Nick?" she added, while the little girl made herself comfortable next to the Texan.

"Where's Joan? Isn't she supposed to take care of you guys?" Nick asked, referring to the babysitter.

"Yeah, well she's playing baseball with Jay and Ethan in the backyard." the little girl explained, while she pulled Nick's arm across her tiny body, to snuggle a bit closer.

"Ethan?" Nick mumbled into the little girl's hair, while he made himself comfortable again.

"Yeah, silly. That's Jays best friend! Remember?" she said, while she pulled the comforter tighter around the two of them, "He's that boy with the black hair and he's always chewing bubblegum!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Nick whispered, while his eyes slowly started to droop.

"I like it when you're sleeping in daddy's bed." Mackenzie chatted, "Daddy is always so grumpy when he wakes up, not you, you're always happy, right, Nicky?"

"Mmmmmm…" mumbled Nick, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, and you're so strong and you can even lift daddy!. But he made you put him back down, didn't he? I don't think he really likes you to pick him up, right? And you are just very sweet. Because you're always nice to us. And I really like your hair. Do you ever dye it like daddy does? No, I think I like it just the way it is." Mackenzie rapidly continued, while she gently stroked Nick's hair.

"Do you like Barbie's? My brother says it's only for girls, but if a boy likes Barbie's he can play with them, don't you think? Grandma just gave me a new Barbie, it's a Hawaiian Barbie. Do you want to see it when you get out of bed? Maybe we can play with the Barbie's together, would you like that Nicky?" the little girl kept on rambling.

"Nicky?" the little girl said again, while gentle squeezing Nicks arm.

"Mmmmmmm….… yeah?" Nick sleepily answered.

"Is it okay when I call you Nicky, just like daddy does?" Mackenzie asked the tired man.

"Sure, Mack not a problem." Nick responded, his eyes still closed.

"I love you Nicky! I love you a lot, not like daddy's other boyfriend Brian." the little girl continued talking, "Do you know that my dad likes girls and boys? He liked my mommy before and she's a girl. But now he likes you and you're a boy. I think he likes you a lot. Don't you think so, Nicky?"

When there was no response, but just soft snoring from both men, Mackenzie just snuggled closer against Nick.

"And I like you a lot too, Nicky." she added," I want you to be my other daddy. I really like having two daddies."

When shortly after Joan peeked around the door, looking for Mackenzie, she smiled at what she saw in the master bedroom.

Behind Nick lay Greg, his chest pressed against Nick's back. His arm placed around his lover's waist and his hand was resting on his daughter's head. On the other side lay Mackenzie, fast asleep. She was snuggled closely against Nick, while Nick's arm was placed tightly around her little body. Her hands were firmly holding Nick's arm, while a smile was plastered on her mouth.

Quietly Joan closed the door again to let the trio sleep in peace.

* * *

**Author's note**: I based (talkative) Mackenzie on my five-year old niece. She is also shy at first, but when she is comfortable she keeps talking and talking! And as Lolly4Holly pointed out, Mackenzie is just like her daddy! ;-)

Please R & R! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my beta's **Glostarz** and **Lily G**!

And thanks to you all for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts/favorites, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! ;-)

I don't know when I will be able to update again, because I will be busy with school, my internship and my job. So an extra long chapter this time!

Please be patient, I promise I will update as soon as possible!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Family picnic**

"Are you sure I can take the kids along?" Greg asked Catherine, while he was still looking at the application form for the lab's family annual picnic.

"Of course, Greg. It's a family picnic. The word family would give it away!" Catherine said with a smile, while she gentle pulled the form out of the young man's hand. "And by the way, I'm taking Lindsey and my mom with me." she added, "I'm sure Linds would love to play with your kids."

"But, I don't know if I want everybody to know that I have kids. Not that I'm ashamed of them, but you know, I don't want them to look any different at me." Greg stated, while he could feel a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Greggy, Greggy, don't be silly. This would be the perfect opportunity to show them that you're not a kid anymore!" she said with a smile on her face, "They might take you completely seriously now."

Greg really hadn't thought about it, but it was the best way to get it over with. Instead of telling everyone, they would know it right away. Of course his closest friends and colleagues already knew about him being a dad, but they worked with a lot more people at the lab.

The next Saturday it was time for the national family picnic of the lab, the whole graveyard shift was there with their spouses, kids and sometimes even parents or siblings. Most colleagues of the swing shift were there as well, as well as some of the day shift. It was a beautiful sunny day, the kids were playing in the nearby playground. Lindsey made friends with Greg's kids right away. Especially Mackenzie and Lindsey seemed to get along really well, even with the age difference. While the adults were talking and enjoying the barbeque, the kids just enjoyed themselves. Some of their colleagues asked Greg about the kids he had taken along and there were some curious looks, but to Greg's surprise, it all went rather well. The team of the grave shift stayed together, talking, laughing and enjoying their food. Warrick and Nick teamed up with some of the kids to play a football game. It wasn't easy to tell if the kids or the two grown men liked it the most.

When the two men returned to the group of colleagues, Nick almost collapsed next to Greg. All that running around had exhausted him. Laughing, his lover just handed him a cool beer without making a comment.

"Thanks, G." Nick said, still panting after the energizing football match. He opened the can and almost drank all of it at once.

"Greg?" Sara asked, "Can I ask you something personal?"

Surprised Greg looked at his colleague and friend. "You realize that we're not alone, right? So make sure that it's not too personal." he added with a grin on his face.

Sara started blushing, but quickly she was shaking her head. "No, it is nothing like that. But I, well, I was wondering what happened to the kids' mother?" she asked while looking around nervously.

Greg just stared at her for a moment, caught off guard by the question. But quickly he got his act together and he cleared his throat while looking Sara directly in the eye.

"Well, last year she died in an accident." he said, while he could hear Catherine gasp for air and Sara was looking rather uncomfortable for asking the question.

"Hey, G, you don't have to tell it, if you don't want to." Nick said, while he looked at his boyfriend worried.

"No, I want to. I felt relieved when I told you about it and I can't keep avoiding the subject any longer, can I?" Greg said while he took another sip of his beer before he continued. "She came back from work and some asshole ignored the red light and crashed into her car. She died instantly." Greg said in a quiet voice.

"I'm so sorry, Greggo." Catherine said, while she gently squeezed his arm.

"Were the kids in the car with her?" Warrick asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"No, luckily they were at their grandparents' house. They always babysat the children when Lisa was at work." Greg answered the question, while Nick gently squeezed his boyfriend's neck. "Lisa and I broke up, just after the twins were born. We were too young when Jay was born and we thought we were ready for another child. But when we found out we would get two instead of one baby, it freaked us out." Greg said. After taking another sip of his beer he continued his story while his colleagues and friends were waiting patiently for him to finish.

"We were fighting all the time and when the twins were born it only got worse." Greg continued, "So, I just decided to split and I left her and the kids to go to Las Vegas."

"You didn't want to stay in New York?" Sara asked her friend.

"No, I needed a fresh start. In the beginning we hardly had any contact, but after a while I was seeing the kids a lot more." Greg told the team.

"When she died, the kids stayed with their grandparents. I was trying to get full custody, but after that incident at the lab, I wasn't able to take care of them." Greg said with a sad look on his face.

Catherine was feeling slightly uncomfortable when she felt her colleagues staring at her, after the mention of that incident, nobody called it the explosion, which she accidentally had caused. Seeing that Catherine was feeling rather uncomfortable, Greg quickly finished his story.

"So, after I got better, I went back to court and got full custody of the kids." Greg continued, "The kids have lived full time with me ever since and I have a wonderful babysitter who helps me out. And they're also are still in contact with Lisa's parents."

After Greg had finished talking, it was quiet for a moment. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. To occupy themselves, Greg and Catherine gathered their kids together to make them eat something. With a lot of effort the kids finally set themselves down next to their parents and ate. They made sure that they didn't waste any time and as soon as they had finished eating they ran back to the playground. Only the twins stayed close to Greg. Mackenzie was leaning against Nick trying her best to keep her eyes open and not to fall asleep. Quentin sat on his father's lap, leaning his head against his father's chest. Looking at the two men and the two children, Catherine just smiled and loved the sight of it.

An hour later people started to pack their things and went back home. The grave shift did the same, but they decided to go to Greg's house to have another drink. So the kids, including Lindsey, could go to bed, while the adults could hang out with each other. Back at Greg's house, the kids of course didn't want to go to sleep. It took Greg and Catherine all their effort to get the kids at least in their pajamas. With the promise that they could watch some TV, before they had to go to sleep. While the adults continued their conversation in the backyard, the kids were gathered around the TV.

Shortly after, the kids were sent to bed, with a lot of complaints the kids disappeared to their bedrooms. Ten minutes later, only some light snoring was heard, making the parents relax and join their friends in the backyard. Everyone had a great time, talking, laughing and enjoying the cold cans of beer. Nobody noticed that a little girl walked in the backyard, wearing blue Barbie pajamas and rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked in a quiet voice, only to be heard by Archie whom just wanted to go inside to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Greg!" he shouted across the yard, "A beautiful girl is asking for you!"

When Mackenzie saw her dad, she quickly walked towards him. Greg was just listening to a rather animated story a drunk Grissom was telling him and the others.

"Hey baby girl," he softly greeted his only daughter, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I can't sleep, daddy." the girl said while her dad lifted her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around her dad's hips and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why not?" her dad asked, while he gentle stroked her hair.

"I want you to go to bed too!" she demanded.

"But honey, it is time for children to go to sleep, the grown-ups can stay up longer." her dad explained with a small grin on his face, while the others were looking at the adorable couple.

"And what about Nicky?" the girl asked, not giving in just yet.

With that said, Warrick instantly looked at his best friend. "Nicky?" He mouthed with a smile. Nick just shrugged and was waiting for Greg's answer.

"Nicky is a grown up too, Mack." her dad patiently explained, "He doesn't have to go to bed yet."

"But is he going to sleep in your bed again?" Mackenzie curiously asked, not noticing the surprised looks on her dad's friends faces.

Greg started blushing and for once he didn't know what to say. Totally unaware of this, Mackenzie lifted her head and looked at Nick.

"Nicky?" she asked, "Are you sleeping with daddy in his bed tonight again?"

Feeling the staring looks of his friends, Nick was also blushing and nervously looking around.

"Euhm… yeah…well, Mack…I don't know." Nick stuttered, "If your daddy wants me too, I might, you know, I might sleep in his bed with him again."

At this point, Catherine's surprised eyes were wide open. Sara's jaw almost fell on the floor. Warrick was shaking his head in disbelief. Archie and Bobby both had a huge smile on their faces and Grissom just looked very confused. Totally unaware of all of this, Mackenzie turned her head towards her dad.

"I really want Nicky to stay the night, you too, right dad?" she said while she laid her head on her dad's shoulder again.

"Yeah, yes of course." Greg said almost in a whisper, trying to avoid the confused looks he was getting. "Well, time to go to bed." Greg said quickly, while he already started walking towards the backdoor, relieved to have an excuse to leave.

When he was inside, the others all started to talk at once, asking Nick all kinds of questions. Nick almost ran inside, while shouting that he was getting some more beers. Extra slowly, he was gathering the beer cans from the fridge, so he didn't have to go outside just yet, not noticing that someone was standing behind him. When two arms were wrapped around his waist, he just leant into the touch, feeling the body heat of his boyfriend.

"Well, that's a different way of coming out to your friends." Greg stated while he kissed his lover.

"Do you really want me to stay tonight?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Of course, baby." Greg said, "But it's a bit strange that my daughter is asking you to stay the night instead of me."

"Yeah, I was feeling rather uncomfortable." Nick said, "And the stares of the others weren't helping either!"

"No, that's true." Greg said while he turned his lover around, "Let's go outside and face the troops."

"Yes, let's get it over with." Nick said while he gave his lover a hug, "At least Mack's done most part of the coming out ceremony."

"Coming out ceremony?" Greg repeated with a surprised grin.

"Yes of course." Nick seriously explained, "When you come out, you have to make sure that it's done in a remarkable way, so they always remember it. It has to be special!"

"Well, I'm sure they'll remember tonight, it was definitely special!" Greg laughed.

"A special little girl made it really special." Nick said, while placing a kiss on Greg's lips.

"Come on, let's go outside. They're probably waiting for us." the younger man said, while he gently pulled his lover towards the backdoor.

"You're right, let's go." Nick answered, "But I don't think we can do it better then Mack!"

"Let's see about that." Greg laughed, while he pushed the door open, pulling his boyfriend behind him.

* * *

Please R&R :-)


End file.
